


Bonfire

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie distracts Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community samhain_smut.

Harry jumped as another firework went off. He clenched his hands together to keep them from shaking and resolutely kept walking in the opposite direction. _"You camped out in the woods for a year with a Horcrux and faced off against a mad wizard who had been chasing you in turn for seven years,_ Harry told himself. He shouldn't be so jumpy.

But maybe that was it. Too much time thinking Voldemort was right around the corner, too much time spent with the horcruxes, had made him unable to relax. 

"Harry!"

Harry jumped again and shook his head. He smiled at Charlie. "Hey."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "All right there?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just...fine."

Charlie hummed. "Right. I was just going round the back to check the wards. Mum said that something felt off."

"Off?" Harry asked. He followed Charlie in a wide circle around the Burrow.

Charlie shrugged. "She's probably just a little paranoid. She'll calm down soon."

Harry rubbed his arms and watched Charlie cast various spells and charms. Harry could just barely hear the hum of magic that told him he was home and safe, a feeling he'd always felt at the Burrow. His eye was drawn, unwillingly, to Ginny where she was laughing in Dean's arms. Harry had hoped that he and Ginny could have gotten married and he'd be a true Weasley. Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Charlie asked softly.

Harry turned from the bonfire. "Yeah?"

Charlie extended a hand. "Come with me. I know a quieter place."

Harry cautiously took the offered hand--rough, calloused, warm--and Charlie took him around the bonfire to the very edge of the gathering and property ward. A string of paper pumpkins was still stretched out and a few streamers lingered on the trees. Beyond that, though, in the woods, Harry glimpsed some fairies dancing around their own circle.

"Better?" Charlie asked with a slight tug on Harry's hand.

Harry smiled. "A bit, yeah." The fireworks went off again, but the sound was muted and Harry relaxed more. 

Charlie grinned and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Just need someone to look after you."

Harry gulped and began to suspect there was something going on here. He wasn't completely naive, but his only relationship had been with Ginny and there hadn't been much time otherwise to do anything. He often found himself embarrassed when he didn't understand a phrase or said something that could have meant something else. He had noticed Charlie hanging around the Burrow more often, wanting to be close to the family, but Harry continued to find himself alone with the older wizard. And now here they were, completely by themselves, hidden from the rest of the family.

"You're shaking," Charlie said. "Cold?"

Before Harry could answer, Charlie was pulling him closer and rubbing his arms. Harry let out a shaky breath as his heart began tripping in his chest. Charlie tilted his head. "Getting warmer?" he asked, breath sliding past Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. "Y-yeah. Warmer."

Charlie shifted so he now stood facing Harry and he reached down to cup Harry's arse, pulling them so close Harry could feel exactly how not-innocent this was. His cock stirred in his pants and he flushed. "Charlie? What are you doing?"

Charlie chuckled. "I thought that would be obvious." He twisted his hips and their cocks brushed.

Harry moaned and his head fell forward, onto Charlie's neck. The other wizard smelled of wood and fire and something spicy. Harry bit his lip and clenched Charlie's shirt in his hands. "I--I--"

Charlie's hands loosened their hold. "Harry? You're--are you a virgin?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. Charlie swallowed hard. "It's all right. I'm sorry. Came on a bit strong, didn't I? Do you want to go back?"

Harry thought about that, leaving this quiet space and finding Ron and Hermione and the other Weasley's. Charlie would go and find Bill and probably wouldn't seek Harry out for a moment alone with him. Harry decided firmly that he didn't want that and he did want whatever Charlie wanted. "No. I want to stay here."

Charlie kissed Harry's head. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

Harry smiled and leaned back just enough to tilt his face up for a kiss. Charlie kept it slow, no tongues, just lips sliding against it each other. It was different--Charlie was a bit rougher and was leading Harry instead of Harry leading his partner. It was good. Harry stretched up and opened his mouth, wanting more. Charlie pushed Harry against a tree and reached for Harry's shirt. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked, kissing and sucking Harry's chest.

Harry blinked, trying to focus. "Do?"

"Mm," Charlie said. "I can suck you off or give you a hand job--" His hand squeezed Harry's cock where it strained against his trousers. "Or I could fuck you."

"I--I'm not, I don't know," Harry babbled. 

Charlie smirked and opened Harry's trousers. "Cute."

Harry frowned. "Not."

Charlie kneeled down and winked. "Cute." He sucked the head of Harry's cock through his pants and Harry's head hit the back of the tree as he moaned. Charlie pulled his trousers and pants down and Harry's cock bobbed, leaking steadily. Charlie licked the fluid up before he slowly leaned forward, mouth and throat tight and hot around Harry's cock.

Harry swore and his stomach tensed up. His body was lighting up like the fireworks. Unfortunately, it only took a few swallows before his orgasm rushed up. "Fuck!"

Charlie sucked it all down. "Mm. Lovely."

Harry, panting, flushed. "You--you swallowed that."

Charlie shrugged. "I will admit it doesn't have the best flavor, but it is good."

Harry decided to take his word for it. He looked down where Charlie's cock was very clearly outlined in his pants. "Can I...ah, could I...do that to you?"

"A blow job might be a bit adventurous outside if it's your first time," Charlie said. He grinned wickedly. "But I think a nice fuck would be all right. Can I, Harry? Can I fuck you?"

Harry remembered when Seamus had brought a gay wizard's mag to the dorm room and had wondered why any man would want anothers cock up his arse. Now, he felt himself curious to find out and he wanted the cock to be Charlie's. "Yes."

Charlie kissed Harry's stomach and transfigured a few blades of grass into a blanket. He patted it invitingly and Harry sat. Charlie kissed him and rested a hand on Harry's hip. "Turn over."

"Should I get undressed?" Harry asked. Didn't they need to be?

Charlie shrugged. "You could, but it can be just a bit better if you aren't."

Harry wondered how, but as Charlie was the experienced one, he decided to trust Charlie. He turned over and Charlie lifted his hips up. In that position, Harry's arse was on display and he flushed imagining what he looked liked--pants around his thighs, shirt rucked up. He hoped that no one would look for them--that would be embarrassing. Charlie squeezed his cheeks and Harry had a sudden thought _How is it going to fit?_

Before he could, though, something hot and wet licked at his hole. He gasped and buried his face in his arms. "Charlie!"

"It's called rimming," Charlie said. "Lots of people enjoy it."

"Doesn't it taste horrible?" Harry asked. It would, wouldn't it?

Charlie didn't answer. Instead, his tongue slipped in Harry's hole and he sucked even as his tongue moved in a wide circle. Harry slowly relaxed, legs opening as much as they could, trapped in his trousers, and he pushed back, wanting more. Charlie shifted and lifted Harry's hips higher, pushing his tongue deeper. Harry's cock slowly filled again and created a small puddle under him. Just as Harry felt his orgasm creep up, Charlie stopped. He whined.

"One moment," Charlie said. "And then it gets better." He cast a spell and there were fingers now in Harry, spreading and stretching.

Harry panted and pushed back. Two fingers became three and then four, but Charlie stopped too soon. "Get on with it!" Harry cried.

Charlie kissed the small of Harry's back. "Trust me?"

"God, yes," Harry whispered. Of course he did. 

Charlie moved again and wrapped an arm around Harry's stomach. "This is going to hurt, but it will get better."

Harry bit his lip. Charlie's cock inched inside and Harry froze at the burn. Charlie rubbed his stomach. "Push out. And breath."

Harry didn't know how that would help--he was being speared by something that he was beginning to suspect wasn't meant to go inside any body orifice. How did women manage? But he squeezed around Charlie's cock and let out a breath and Charlie's balls slapped against him, zipper scratching at Harry's thighs. Oh, god, Charlie was completely in him, all of his cock was in Harry's arse. He whimpered.

"I'm going to move, but keep pushing down around me," Charlie said.

Harry nodded and did as Charlie asked. It was slow going, but the pace picked up and Harry's cock stirred in renewed interest. Then Charlie shifted his hips and his cock hit something that made Harry's vision spark. "What was that?"

"Prostate," Charlie said. "Makes this worth it for you."

Harry agreed. Charlie didn't hit it every time, but when he did, Harry decided that his prostate was his new best friend. As Charlie's pace began to grow erratic, his hand--hot, rough, perfect--wrapped around Harry's cock and pulled until Harry was spilling over. Harry yelled and his arse clamped around Charlie. Charlie swore and his hips stuttered as he came.

Harry's arms gave out and he let out a tired groan. Charlie kissed his shoulder and pulled out. His come leaked out and Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Good?" Charlie asked. He cast a cleaning charm on them and settled around Harry, arm going around his waist.

Harry hummed and snuggled back into Charlie. "Brilliant." He ached and his muscles were screaming, but he felt amazing.

Fireworks went off in the distance, but Harry couldn't find himself to be scared anymore. He twined his hand with Charlie's and grinned.


End file.
